(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for transmitting and receiving a multicast broadcast service (MBS). Particularly, the present invention relates to a method for an MBS transmitting device to transmit an MBS to an MBS receiving device and a method for an MBS receiving device to receive MBS from an MBS transmitting device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An MBS transmitting device and an MBS receiving device establish an MBS connection with dynamic service related messages (referred as “DSx messages”). The DSx messages include a dynamic service addition request message (DSA-REQ), a dynamic service addition response message (DSA-RSP), a dynamic service change request message (DSC-REQ), a dynamic service change response message (DSC-RSP), a dynamic service deletion request message (DSD-REQ), a dynamic service deletion response message (DSD-RSP), and so on.
However, after establishing the MBS connection, a method to determine when the MBS transmitting device starts to receive MBS has not been provided, and thereby it may be difficult to bill for an MBS.